


One Time Thing

by queen_scribbles



Series: Better Company [3]
Category: Star Wars Legends: The Old Republic (Video Game)
Genre: Close call, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 21:30:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16941084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queen_scribbles/pseuds/queen_scribbles
Summary: What to do after almost losing your significant other? Cuddle, of course.





	One Time Thing

 

Jonas was awake.

Most people would likely have missed it--the man was damn good at being subtle(when he wanted to be)--but Briyoni had spent enough nights sleeping next to him that she caught the hints. She met them with a vaguely tightened grasp and a kiss pressed to the back of his neck.

She smiled against his skin as he ran his fingers lazily up and down her forearm and mumbled, “Y’did it again.”

He sounded so adorably sleepy. Her smile widened into a grin and she kissed his shoulder blade before replying. “Yes, yes I did.” Her fingers traced a lazy circle around his navel. “Can you blame me, after yesterday?”

“No.” There was a faint laugh in the breath he exhaled as her hand moved  across his stomach to brush the ticklish spot just above his hip. “I kind of expected to wake up with you all tangled around me.” He moved one leg, toes rubbing against her shin and Bry reflexively tightened her grip. “Bry.” Jonas shifted to rest his hand atop hers, fingers intertwining as his palm pressed against her knuckles. He guided her hand to rest over his heart, and she did feel herself relax at the reassuring rhythm against her palm. ”I’m still here.”

“I know,” she whispered. She lingered there for a few seconds even after he let go, then withdrew her hand to ghost her fingertips over his shoulder blade. Tracing the line from his arm toward his spine where a nasty scar should have been but wasn’t. _Thank the stars for kolto_. “I just thought we had agreed that in this relationship _I_ was going to be the one who flirted with death on a regular basis.”

“Key phrase there being r _egular basis_ ,” Jonas said, _just_ a hint of teasing in his voice. “Yesterday was a one time thing.” He was kind enough not to point out spy work carried its own set of dangers. She knew.

Briyoni wriggled slightly higher so she could plant a kiss right behind his ear. “So long as it was a one time thing, I guess I can forgive you,” she murmured.

He chuckled and lightly rubbed her other arm, pinned to the bed underneath him and half-asleep. “Generous of you.”

Her arm tingled pleasantly under his touch. “I’m a generous person. Lucky for you.”

“I’ll say.” There was something just barely tilting toward suggestive in his voice as he turned his head to look at her out of the corner of his eye. There must have been something still pensive about her expression, because his softened and he rolled over to face her. “Bry-”

“No, I know,” Briyoni said softly. She reached across the small space between them and pressed her hand flat over his heart again. “You’re still here, you’re fine, everything turned out alright. Doesn’t change the fact that it _almost_ didn’t and for a moment--several, in fact--I was positive I was gonna lose you.”

“Mm.” He draped his arm over her waist, fingers rubbing lightly against her spine. “That is a distinctly awful feeling.”

She bit her lip, the memory of that cold, hard punch to the gut entirely too fresh. “The worst.” She took a deep breath, tipped her chin up to meet his gaze. “I am so very glad it was wrong. Just make sure it really was a one time thing?”

Jonas laughed softly, tipped his chin forward to kiss her. “Deal.”

Bry snuggled closer when they parted from the kiss, tucking herself under his chin. “Mmm. I just wanna stay here all day. It’s so much warmer than out there.” One arm waved vaguely at the world beyond the bed.

He kissed the top of her head. “So do I. Warm bed, good company” --she halfheartedly whacked him for that and felt him smile against her hair-- “why would I ever want to leave? But you have a meeting with the Supreme Commander, and I should at least start packing for the new assignment Trant gave me.”

She wrapped her arms around him, knowing he was right and not liking it one bit. For several reasons. “Denon can wait.”

Jonas chuckled and reached back to gently disentangle himself from her grasp, pushing up on one elbow. “No, much to my dismay, it can’t.” He stole another kiss before sitting up. “Come on. Go to your meeting. ‘Yessir’ your way into another assignment too tough for anyone but Havoc. If we can both stay focused, maybe we’ll have time to get lunch together before I have to leave.”

“Oh, fine.” Briyoni climbed out of bed, shimmied into a pair of grey pants and a black tank top before circling to his side of the bed and leaning in for a kiss as she very deliberately snagged his jacket from the chair he’d tossed it over the night before. “I get to borrow this, then.”

“Deal.” He pushed to his feet, grinned at how the dark brown leatheris engulfed her, and went looking for a shirt. “But this loan is a one time thing, alright?”

Bry paused on her way out the door, smirked, and winked at him. “Sure it is.”

After all, if she kept it, that still counted as one time.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally supposed to be a sensory prompt fill(the feel of fingertips trailing over a bare shoulder blade) over on tumblr, but these two got chatty and it turned into a full-length fic. Also, yes, Bry is a clothes thief. She's been doing it since high school and has no plans to stop any time soon.


End file.
